Duas almas uma vida
by dri.terra.7
Summary: Jane e Maura são pessoas quebradas por contas dos seus passados e a unica coisas em que acreditam e que foram feitas para ficarem sozinhas, felizmente as vezes o destino prega peças como sera que elas vão lidar com isso. Esta historia contem um intersex se não gosta não leia, peço que avaliem.
1. minha historia1

**_Peço que avaliem pois esta e minha primeira historia, gosto deste casal e sempre quis colocar esta historia no papel espero que gostem alguns fatos são reais._**

**_Não possuo nada._**

Minha Historia

Meu nome e Jane Clementine Rizzoli (por favor esquecer o Clementine, a única que me chama assim e minha mãe e quando ela esta brava comigo), nasci em uma família italiana da qual tenho muito orgulho(nunca falo isso pra eles rsrsrsrs) tenho uma mae Angela Rizzoli, dois irmãos mais novos Frank jr. e Tommy e Meu pai Frank. Sou detetive da divisão de homicídios da policia de Boston(uma das melhores por sinal) tenho dois outros detetives que são meus amigos e parceiros na verdade so um e meu parceiro detetive Berold frost e o outro e meu ex parceiro korsak, enfim tenho hoje tenho uma boa vida, boa família, bons amigos e uma bom trabalho não tenho muito o que reclamar, sei o que todos estão se perguntando e a resposta e não porque , deixe pensar não tenho um amor e nem estou afim de um já sofri muito no passado para me permitir viver isso outra vez. A Alguns anos atrás ou melhor quando nasci foi percebida uma anomalia genética pois nasci com os dois sexos plenamente formados quando meus pais foram informados da minha condição decidiram que a escolha seria minha com qual sexo eu ficaria. Os anos se passaram e meus problemas começaram desde o meu nascimento fui criada e registrada como uma menina imagina pra uma criança de três anos que esta na fase de descobrir sobre o seu sexo descobrir que tem não um mas dois foi uma confusão mas passou, aos seis fui para a escola uma dia antes do inicio das aulas meus pais sentaram e conversaram comigo sobre minha condição me explicaram tudo que eu deveria saber logico que uma menina de seis anos não entendeu muita coisa as únicas coisas que entendi e que eu era diferente das outras crianças e que deveria manter isso em segredo e que quando chegasse o momento eu deveria escolher o que gostaria de ser na minha vida e assim os anos passaram eu mantive o que tinha conversado com meus pais o "grande segredo de jane" foi mantido em segredo.

Aos dezessete anos minha mae me disse que que deveria escolher e logico eu escolhi ser uma mulher normal uma mulher que poderia colocar a roupa que estava afim e não a roupa que esconderia melhor meus atributos, estava cansada de imaginar como seria encontrar meu príncipe encantado sem o medo do meu segredo ser descoberto. Entao era isso eu tinha exatamente um ano para me preparar para a cirurgia teria um ano de acompanhamento psicológico tudo muito fácil pra mim pois iria realizar o sonho de levar uma vida normal.

Meu mundo começou a desmoronar no dia em que uma nova aluna veio transferida para minha classe na escola, Samantha era seu nome linda popular carismática apaixonante logo que chegou se tornou o centro das atenções de todos dentro da escola as meninas queriam ser ela os meninos queriam estar com ela logo foi aceita pelas lideres de torcida logico sempre achei tudo isso um saco mesmo sendo uma menina nunca fui muito feminina sempre fui para os esportes era a capita do time de futebol da escola, lembro que era dia de jogo e as lideres de torcida estavam animando as arquibancadas (estavam la por um único motivo após o futebol feminino era a vez dos meninos jogarem e logico as lideres não perderian isso por nada sim foi uma firula so) após o jogo que ganhamos e claro fomos obrigadas pelo treinador a ficarmos para dar apoio moral aos meninos, ficamos em uma área técnica junto com as lideres de torcida os dois grupos não conseguiam ficar por muito tempo no mesmo espaço por dois motivos as jogadoras acham que todas as lideres são vagabundas e as lideres acham que todas as jogadoras são lesbicas sei que antes do jogo acabaro treinador estava nos separando pois ninguém mais aguentava ouvir tantos palavrões por conta desse episodio recebemos uma punição do diretor onde deveríamos andar em pares durante um mês inteiro os pares iriam ser sorteados e seriam formados por uma jogadora e uma líder, meu par era Samantha começamos a andar juntas por ai e por incrível que pareça ela era uma boa menina e não a vagabunda que imaginava nos tornamos amigas e logo comecei a questionar meus sentimentos para com minha amiga me vi no maior dilema da minha vida porque logo eu estava tendo sentimentos por uma amiga e justamente uma mulher justamente no momento em que iria mudar minha vida sera que isso era um sinal achei que nunca saberia mantive meus sentimentos em segredo porque pior do que se apaixonar por uma mulher era se apaixonar por uma amiga. Um belo dia Sam me convidou para ir ao cinema com ela e duas amigas de sua antiga escola que estavam na cidade para visita-la no começo não queria aceitar pois elas deveriam estar com muita saudade e deveriam ter um tempo apenas pra elas mas Sam quase que exigiu que eu a acompanhasse acabei cedendo e as 6 pm estava de pe na porta da casa de Sam para busca-las entramos no meu carro e fomos em direção ao cinema as meninas eram simpáticas e nunca me deixaram de foram de suas conversas sempre me perguntando algo sobre minha vida, todo o caminho percebi que as duas amigas estavam de mãos dadas achei curioso mas não disse nada elas eram amigas,

Chegamos ao cinema e fomos escolher o filme que veríamos logico eu fui vencida pela maioria e fomos assistir a uma comedia romântica resolvemos sentar na ultima fileira sentamos sam eu e suas duas amigas que ainda estavam de mãos dadas o filme começou e depois de algum tempo vi e não acreditei as duas amigas estavam aos beijos fiquei de boca aberta ate que senti uma mao na minha e quando olhei era a mao da são que estava sobre a minha e em seu rosto uma dos mais belos sorriso que já vi começamos a conversar e ela me explicou que na verdade suas amigas eram um casal de amigas e que vieram a cidade porque queriam me conhecer pois Sam não parava de falar sobre mim me disse também que tinha sentimentos por mim e so não sabia como me contar nesse momento percebi que enfim tinha encontrado meu príncipe ou na verdade minha princesa trocamos um beijo cheio de amor devoção e luxuria so que a realidade caiu sobre meus ombros disse que precisávamos conversar depois do filme fomos para casa da Sam suas amigas foram para o quarto e nos ficamos sozinhas na sala de estar ela tentou me beijar e eu me afastei dizendo que tínhamos que conversar primeiro contei tudo de uma so vez nem tive tempo para respirar e fiquei ali esperando sua reação ela me agarrou e me deu um incrível beijo me disse que so me tornei mais interessante e que não seria um problema o fato que eu tinha algo a mais decidimos levar as coisas lentamente pois tudo era novo pras duas, namoramos por dois meses e no dia da nossa formatura Sam tinha alugado um quarto em um motel para que pudéssemos ter privacidade depois da formatura lembro que estava nervosa pois teria minha primeira relação sexual, Sam me tranquilizou dizendo que poderia esperar ate que eu estivesse pronta logico que eu estava pronta meu corpo já estava se mostrando presente e pronto pra ela foi a experiência mais incrível da minha vida foi incrível beijar todo seu corpo tocar todo o seu corpo quando entrei nela primeiro com um dedo depois outro a sensação dela se contorcendo sobre o meu toque derrepente ela me agarra e me puxa para um beijo avassalador sem pensar ela coloca meu pênis na entrada de sua buceta so empurrei magico foi como me senti dentro dela e a cada estocada ela gemia e chamava mais o meu nome ate que gozamos, como foi fantástico gozar dentro dela terminamos a noite com mais três rodadas fomos para casa e combinamos de nos encontrarmos a noite para comemorarmos com os outros formandos. Essa foi a noite em que tudo mudou quando cheguei a festa todos bateram palmas e começaram a me parabenizar por enfim ter comido a Samantha entrei em estado de choque ate que em sua entrada triunfal aparece Samantha levei ela para um canto e comecei a questionar como as pessoas sabiam da nossa noite ela disse que não sabia pois não havia falado com ninguém sobre isso decidimos ir embora da festa e antes de ir a capita das lideres Ashley de torcida me chamou me disse que foi a Sam que havia montado tudo isso pois as lideres de torcida tinha desafiado ela a provar que as jogadoras em lesbicas e foi isso que ela fez que eu era apenas um desafio e disse que ela havia divulgado para as outras sobre o meu algo a mais, sai da festa sozinha e com um único proposito nunca mais ver Samantha riley.


	2. minha historia 2

Minha historia

Meu nome é Dorothea Isles e sim eu sou uma isles(importante familia da alta sociedade) Fui adotada pelo casal isles quando tinha apenas alguns dias de vida eles nunca me esconderam o fato de ser adotada pois minha mae constance isles nunca pode ter filhos.

Fui criada com a melhor educação nunca me faltou nada de material sempre tive as melhores roupas e briquedos é mas nem tudo e perfeito minha infancia fui cuidada principalmente por babas nao tive a presença constante dos meus pais e assim foi ate completar 12 anos eu fui mandada para um colegio so para meninas na frança desse jeito meus pais nao tinham que se preocupar comigo e eu conseguiria fazer algumas amigas. Sempre fui uma crianaça de poucas palavras e acho que por isso minha grande dificuldade em fazer amigos na escola sempre fui deixada de lado sempre a ultima a ser escolhida para os esportes e a primeira a ser escolhida para os trabalhos em grupo pois mesmo as meninas me achando estranha sempre reconheceram qu eu era extremamente inteligente e assim foi minha infancia me formei no colegio e fui para a faculdade de medicina onde consegui alguns amigos e enfim coecei a viver a vida minha prioridade sempre foram os estudos ao qual eu dedicava 80% do meu tempo e o restante eu dedicava a festas e amigos e alguns namorados isso ate descobrir que tudo nao passava de uma farsa e que meus pais pagavam algumas pessoas para serem meus amigos depois disso rompi com meus pais e passei alguns anos sem ter nenhum tipo de comucicação com eles. Me formei e comecei minha especialização e enfim realizei meu grande sonhe me tornei enfim uma medica legista fui a melhor aluna da minha classe me formando com merito, minha formatura foi um momento incrivel principalmente porque meus pais compareceram com um grande pedido de desculpas e me prometendo que não iriam interferir desse jeit em minha vida. Quando avalio minha vida penso que sou uma mulher de sorte em muitos aspectos da vida tive boa familia, boa educação, tudo que o dinheiro pode comprar nunca me faltou nada, cosegui realizar meu sonho e me tornar uma medica legista, penso tambem que por conta desse meu jeito introspectivo não conquistei nada emocionalmente não tenho amigos nunca consegui um namorado mas vou a luta sei que la fora existe alguem especial me aguardando enquanto não encontro essa pessoa vou levando a vida e conquistanto cada vez mais meu reconhecimento profissional.

A proposito começo no meu primeiro emprego na segunda meu cargo legista chefe do estado de massachusetts onde ficarei com o necroterio do batalhão de poilicia de boston.


	3. Pé esquerdo

Peço desculpas pelos erros, eu gostaria de saber o que acham deste capitulo.

Não possuo nenhum dos personagens sou apenas uma grande fã.

Pé esquerdo

Boston nos dias de hoje:

POV Jane

Meu telefone está tocando porra não posso acreditar que são três da manhã.

- Rizzoli

F -Temos um corpo.

j -Mande o endereço estou indo

F-Ok

J -Ha Frost, preciso de café.

Troco de roupa e saio para o endereço que frost me enviou não acredito que só dormi 2 horas, essa insônia ainda vai me matar.

Chego a cena do crime e vou direto para korsak e frost

J - o que temos as três da manhã em uma segunda, a proposito onde está meu café?

K -Mulher aproximadamente 30 anos perfuração no crânio sem testemunhas ainda não conseguimos identificar o corpo a proposito o legista está com ele agora avaliando a cena do crime.

F -a e seu café pedi a um policial para buscar ele já deveria estar aqui.

J -O que pike está fazendo aqui se ele bagunçar a única coisa que temos pra trabalhar como vamos encontrar o assassino não basta destruir todas as evidencias durante a autopsia.

Vou em direção ao corpo disposta a chutar a bunda Dr. pike, ainda não acredito que aquele imbecil teve a capacidade de vir a cena do crime principalmente em uma madrugada, quando olho para o corpo a única pessoa que vejo e uma mulher loira agachada ao lado do corpo.

J - senhora não é permitido curiosos na cena do crime por favor saia, porra não me diga que foi o pike que permitiu os curiosos aqui ele realmente é um imbecil.

J - senhora por favor não me force a retira-la daqui a força saia AGORA!

De repente a loira se levanta e para na minha frente com uma cara de poucos amigos como seu fosse eu que estava no lugar errado.

M - Primeiro pra você não sou uma curiosa, segundo meu nome e isles e terceiro sou a legista responsável pelo caso. Agora se você se apresentar a mim poderei trata-la com o respeito que você não teve por mim.

J - oh... humm... é jane detetive jane rizzoli

M - Agora detetive estou saído e levando o corpo para o necrotério assim que terminar a autopsia enviarei o relatório para vocês.

E com isso ela saiu de cena e eu ainda não acredito em tudo que acabou de acontecer acabei de insulta-la mas como eu iria saber que o médico legista que estava na cena não era o porco do pike e que era uma mulher que por sinal deve ter acabado de posar para uma revista de moda (risos).

J - Caralho vocês dois porque não me falaram sobre a legista?

K - você não nos deu tempo queria tanto tirar o pike daqui que não nos deu tempo para contar

J - Já estou até vendo ela vai me odiar como pike faz será apenas mais uma para fazer da minha vida um inferno.

F - vamos para a delegacia e você Jane se desculpar com o doutor temos a oportunidade de trabalhar com um médico que seja pelo menos decente e você já está arruinando isso juro que você às vezes é um imbecil.

J – SIM, vamos.

Chegando a delegacia...

K – Jane vá falar com o doutor e veja se ela já tem algo para nos

J – porque eu¿

K - porque você foi a única a insultar o Dr.

Vou para o elevador sem argumentar pois não tinha como só espero que um pedido de desculpas resolva essa situação, chego a porta do necrotério e bato.

J – Posso entrar¿

M – Sim

J - Gostaria de saber se você já tem algo para investigarmos¿

M - ainda não, assim que receber os resultados do laboratório e terminar a autopsia enviarei o relatório para sua mesa.

J – A sim, Dr. Gostaria de me desculpar por ter sido tão rude mais cedo não sabia quem você era e por isso imaginei que você era alguma curiosa que o nosso legista permitiu ficar na cena do crime, e acabar arruinando as poucas possibilidades que temos para concluir os casos.

M – Primeiro detetive tenho algumas perguntas para lhe fazer e gostaria muito de sua honestidade. Primeiro qual e o seu problema com o outro legista¿

J – Ele sempre acaba por arruinar todas as provas durante suas autopsias fazendo com que nos detetives temos que trabalhar em dobro para resolvermos os casos, sinceramente as vezes acredito que ele faça de propósito.

M – Vejo, sua indignação e contra ele ou contra todos os legistas¿

J – A não, espero que seja só contra ele.

M – Você tem algo por eu ser mulher¿

J – Não, porque teria¿ só de não ter que lidar com o pike já fico feliz só espero que você seja um pouco melhor do que ele.

M – Que explicar como trabalho, primeiro não faço suposições, segundo trabalho com fatos, sempre fui um profissional comprometido com o meu trabalho, sempre que possível quero avaliar o corpo primeiramente na cena do crime e espero que isso não seja um problema para você detetive e para finalizar que eu me lembre nunca destruí uma prova.

J – Fico feliz e peço desculpas novamente pela forma que começamos.

M - não tem problema agora entendo seus motivos aproposito me chame de Maura não gosto que me chamem de doutor a menos que seja necessário.

J – Sim Maura eu sou Jane e eu também não gosto de ser chamada de detetive a menos que seja necessário(risos). Vou subir e aguardar até mais tarde doutor digo Maura.

E com isso saio do necrotério deixando Maura sozinha para que ela possa terminar a autopsia, sento em minha mesa para fazer um pouco do burocrático e duas horas mais tarde Maura entra pela porta segurando a pasta do caso e entrega em minhas mãos.

J – E então doutor tudo terminado¿ o que matou nossa vítima¿

M – Jane está tudo no relatório

J - sim mas gosto de discutir as ideias e o que você me diz.

M – deixe me ver a vítima foi morta por uma arma de fogo calibre 40 perfurando a parte frontal do crânio encontrei sinais de luta corporal e com isso consegui extrair o DNA do nosso suposto agressor das unhas da vítima encontrei também um excesso de digitais e suor que verifiquei serem da mesma pessoa está tudo no relatório.

Jane, Korsak e Frost não conseguiam acreditar em tudo que acabaram de ouvir será que realmente seu pedidos foram atendidos e eles conseguiram um legista competente, será que suas vidas estavam preste a mudar se tornaria mais fácil isso só o tempo pode falar. As 4 da tarde o caso estava concluído o assassino era o enteado da vítima de dezesseis anos que a havia matado por não aceitar que seu pai trocara sua mãe por uma mulher mais nova. Na homicídio todos estavam em êxtase pois nunca encontraram um suspeito tão rápido, como sempre [os três estavam se organizando para comemorar encerramento de um caso no ladrão.

F – Será que devemos chamar a doutora¿

K – Acho que sim até porque quem resolveu esse caso foi ela nos só fomos atrás do assassino.

J – Vou falar com ele e ver se ela quer se juntar a nos.

Entrei no necrotério e não encontrei Maura fui até seu escritório e lá estava ela em cima de uma cadeira tentando pegar algo em cima de uma estante me aproximei e quando disse oi ela se assustou e caiu da cadeira graças a Deus estava perto o suficiente para impedir que ela caia no chão só que infelizmente eu acabei indo ao chão e levando ela comigo ainda bem que ela caiu em cima de mim.

De repente me deparei com o par de olhos verdes mais lindos que eu, já vi fiquei fascinada não consegui desviar o olhar acabei percebendo que ela teve a mesma reação que eu e por um milésimo de segundo me senti sendo atraída para o par de olhos até que escuto uma batida na porta.

K – Jane, doutora vocês estão ai¿

J – A sim Korsak já estamos saindo, Maura me desculpe eu não queria assustar você.

M – Não tem problema Jane eu e que não deveria estar em cima de uma cadeira, acho que agora deveríamos levantar do chão.

Tentando se levantar Maura acabou perdendo o equilíbrio e caindo novamente em cima de mim ficando com os lábios poucos milímetros dos meus eu consegui sentir o cheiro do seu gloss. tinha cheiro de morango, comecei a imaginar como seria sentir aqueles lábios nos meus, quando dei conta estava beijando Maura que por incrível que pareça estava correspondendo der repente outra batida.

K – Jane vocês estão bem¿

J – sim, Maura temos que sair ou ele vai invadir o seu escritório.

Nos levantamos mais não conseguia encara –lá que merda foi essa, o que vou disser agora ela vai expulsar e processar por assédio sexual.

J – Maura não sei o que deu em mim, nunca fiz isso e prometo que isso não acontecera novamente.

M – o que você veio fazer aqui Jane¿

J - a sim vim para saber se você gostaria de se juntar a nós para algumas bebidas no ladrão para comemora o fechamento do caso.

M – claro, isso seria muito bom até para que possamos nos conhecer melhor, e digo todos nos. A que horas vocês pretendem sair¿

J – agora, vamos¿

M – só um minuto tenho que terminar algo no necrotério encontro vocês lá em baixo em 10 minutos.

Saio do necrotério para encontrar um korsak com cara de interrogatório

K – Jane porque a demora¿

J – agora não ela disse que nos encontrara lá em baixo em 10 minutos eu estou indo para casa vá com ela para o ladrão.

K – Porque você não vai o que aconteceu¿

J – vou para casa porque preciso resolver um problema e eu acabei de beija a nossa nova legista.

Korsak não acreditava no que acabara de ouvir jane beijando a nova medica será que isso realmente aconteceu¿ será que agora jane realmente se deixaria envolver com alguém¿ ele sabia que no fundo isso seria um sonho jane não mudaria uma vida inteira de solidão em apenas algumas horas.

K – conversamos amanhã.

Balancei a cabeça em um sinal afirmativo e fui direto para o estacionamento, entro no carro sem saber o que fazer, decido que o melhor é ir para o meu apartamento preciso pensar que merda foi aquela que aconteceu, como me deixei levar por um impulso isso nunca aconteceu, só deixo meu instinto agir quando se trata do meu trabalho fora ele são poucos os momentos que me deixo levar e esse foi um deles, Maura vai querer me matar, sem perceber já estou parada em frente ao meu prédio estaciono o carro e subo para o meu apartamento, abro a porta e jo vem como sempre pulando.

J – oi menina pronta para caminhar¿

Pego jo e saio para uma rápida caminhada, 30 minutos depois retorno ao apartamento e vou direto para o chuveiro preciso acalmar os ânimos, termino meu banho me visto e vou para a cozinha pego uma cerveja e sento no sofá. O que vou fazer ela nunca mais vai olhar pra mim ou falar isso vai complicar o meu trabalho logo agora que pensei que as coisas iria ser menos complicado maura e uma excelente legista de grife(risos). Tenho que pedir desculpas para ela amanhã não posso simplesmente arrebentar as coisas os caras vão me matar.

Sem contar que com certeza todas as divisões vão estar olhando para a homicídios agora com uma legista linda como maura todos os homens vão cair de pau em cima dela já estou até vendo o entre sai no escritório não vamos ter um minuto de paz ei espere de onde veio esse pensamento arrrrrrrrrrrrggg não acredito não passei nem 24 horas com ela e já tenho que pedir desculpas 2 vezes sem contar de onde veio esse pensamento de que ela e linda. Realmente estou fodida.

Me levanto e vou para cama preciso dormir amanhã será um longo dia.


	4. Desentendimentos

**_Ola a todos, posso dizer que estou emocionada em ler alguns comentarios e realmente emocionante saber que alguem realmente esta lendo o que escrevo, peço desculpas pelos erros de portugues. Falem o que voces esperam do proximo capitulo, ja tenho algumas ideias so quero saber se voces iriam gostar._**

**_Como sempre não possuo nada sou apenas uma louca fã._**

Desentendimentos

Pov. Maura

Na mesma noite:

Enfim lar-doce-lar já não via a hora de chegar em casa hoje o dia me rendeu muitas surpresas, a maior de toda foi o detetive Jane rizzoli ainda estou tentando entender o que aconteceu até agora, não posso acreditar que ela teve a ousadia de me beijar, quem ela pensa que é.

E o pior ela deve estar imaginando nesse exato momento que sou a mulher mais fácil porque eu tinha que corresponder aquele beijo, não quero pensar nisso agora. Os detetives foram tão legais comigo soe espero não estragar isso tão rápido, espero realmente que eu consiga fazer alguns amigos.

Vou até a cozinha e sirvo me uma taça de vinho vou para a sala e sento no sofá tirando meus saltos preciso descansar com tantos altos e baixos o dia se tornou extremamente cansativo, vou fazer melhor banho e cama.

Subo as escadas e vou direto para o banheiro tiro toda a roupa e entro embaixo do chuveiro quente, isso era tudo que eu precisava no momento, um banho quente para relaxar.

Depois de terminar meu banho vou para cama e começo a ler um novo romance que comprei pela internet e chegou ontem, o que poucas pessoas sabem e que sou fascinada por literatura erótica não porque sou uma pervertida sexual eu apenas gosto de ler romances que sejam detalhistas e não como a maioria dos romances que apenas fantasiam sobre o ato sexual geralmente me pego imaginando como umas das personagens(logico que sou sempre a mocinha) e desse jeito me deixo viajar por um mundo onde não estou mais sozinha pois no final acabo sempre ficando com o gala, isso sem contar que geralmente tenho muito sexo durante a leitura e quando as coisas ficam quentes geralmente acabo resolvendo eu mesma o problema, hoje realmente eu não estou muito afim e acabo fechando o livro e adormecendo.

Na manhã seguinte escuto me despertador, sei que está na hora de começar mais um dia levanto e me arrumo em tempo recorde não quero chegar tarde no meu segundo dia de trabalho, entro no carro e vou pelo transito de Boston em direção ao DP, minha vaga de estacionamento fica ao lado do prédio do DP quando estou prestes a entrar na minha vaga vejo que no chão a um pássaro então antes que passe por cima do pobre animal trabalho com pessoas mortas mas não tenho coragem de tirar a vida de nenhum ser vivo, de repente sinto um impacto no carro olha pra traz e vejo eu outro veículo colidiu com o meu, não posso acreditar que isso realmente está acontecendo comigo, saio do carro e vou de encontro com o outro condutor "merda".

Começa a discussão

M – não posso acreditar que você fez isso de propósito.

J – você está louca eu não fiz nada.

M – você bateu no meu carro de propósito.

J – logico que não, você e quem meteu o pé no freio sem nenhum sentido.

M – tive que parar abruptamente pois havia um pássaro no chão, não poderia simplesmente passar por cima do animal.

J – justamente o que eu estava falando você parou do nada, não posso fazer nada se você e uma péssima motorista.

De repente maura avança contra Jane e dá-lhe um tapa no rosto, nem ela mesmo acredita em como essa mulher conseguiu fazê-la perder o controle com tão pouco, essa mulher realmente mexe com todos os seus instintos mais primitivos. Seus pensamentos são interrompidos quando ela sente jane segurando seus braços e a empurrando contra a parede.

J - você tem noção do que acabou de fazer sua louca, posso apenas prendê-la por desacato.

M- peço desculpas, nunca perdi o controle dessa forma.

J – você vai me pagar por isso tenha certeza.

O celular começa a tocar e ambas as mulheres se afastam para atender, abas receberam um chamado pois um corpo foi encontrado.

J - Isso não termina aqui, agora vamos.

Chegando ao local do crime percebi que não era um homicídio, mas logico que teria que realizar alguns testes para afirmar o suicídio, pedi para que encaminhasse o corpo para o necrotério e fui falar com o detetive frost.

M- algum motivo aparente para um possível suicídio¿

F – acho que sim DR. Jane e korsak estão a falar com os pais da vítima, tudo indica que o rapaz sofria na mãos de seus "amigos" na escola pois havia assumido sua homossexualidade para um vizinho e o rapaz espalhou a notícia por toda a vizinhança.

M – não posso acreditar que hoje em dia as pessoas ainda vivam com tal preconceito isso e muito triste, obrigado pelo esclarecimento frost vou levar o corpo para o necrotério e realizar a autopsia até mais.

F – Até DR.

Chegando no necrotério vou direto para realizar a autopsia não quero deixar esse pobre rapaz esperando por muito tempo, quando estou quase terminado alguém bate à porta.

M – Entre.

J – posso entrar ¿

M – SE veio para terminar o que começamos mais cedo peço que aguarde mais alguns minutos para que eu possa terminar aqui.

J – Não nem lembrava disso, só gostaria de saber se você já terminou a autopsia.

M – Quase, na verdade já estou suturando só estou aguardo alguns resultados do laboratório.

J- e o que você acha¿

M – detetive acho que já tivemos essa conversa e você sabe que não faço suposições.

J – a sim claro.

M – Mas já posso lhe disser que foi suicídio, sua morte foi causada por asfixia pois a corda encontrada em seu pescoço acabou esmagando sua traqueia por conta do peso de sustentação com isso impedindo a troca gasosa dos pulmões causando a morte por asfixia.

J – Não posso acreditar que um criança perde a vida por simplesmente preconceito dos outros, isso não e justo, ele não deveria ser tão fraco e seus acusadores não deveriam telo intimidado desse jeito a ponto de levá-lo a loucura para atentar contra sua própria vida.

Nesse ponto não pude acreditar no que estava vendo a detetive durona da homicídios estava chorando, de certa forma acho que entendo um pouco de sua tristeza, quando um caso envolve a morte de uma criança todos ficam estremecidos. Também acredito que ela possa está se vendo no lugar desse menino pois ela obviamente e lesbica e já deve ter passado muito desses problemas durante sua juventude.

De repente me vejo abraçando jane, como mas não consigo me controlar vendo ela assim tão frágil a única coisa que sinto e compaixão, sinto que tenho que consola-la, simplesmente ela me devolve o abraço fico feliz que ela não tenha me empurrado. Ficamos assim por mais alguns minutos até que ela quebra o silencio.

J – obrigado

M – Não há porque me agradecer, gostaria que em meus momentos de angustia pudesse ter alguém para me confortar.

J – obrigado, sei que nos conhecemos a poucos dias mas na verdade me sinto confortável a seu lado, salvo os momentos que não estamos brigando (risos).

M – (risos) sim isso e verdade, e por mais cedo a culpa foi minha eu realmente não deveria parar do nada só não conseguiria ficar com a imagem de ferir o pássaro, vou arcar com os prejuízos do seu carro.

J – Não há necessidade já mandei até o carro para um amigo meu, só de não ter de pagar pelo concerto do seu já e um alivio, acho que teria que hipotecar meu apartamento pra isso(risos).

M – Eu não permitiria que isso aconteça essa e sua oportunidade se bater no meu carro novamente você terá que vender seu apartamento sem contar que de quebra ainda teria que vender esse lindo corpinho (risos).

J – Isso foi uma piada ne¿

M – logico detetive eu não deixaria você perder seu apartamento(risos)quanto a seu corpo ...

J – o que tem meu corpo¿ ele vale muito por sinal não e qualquer uma que coloca as mãos nele.

M – concordo detetive seu corpo vale muito, já vi mulheres tão belas quanto você mas nenhuma com seu charme você tem algo diferente que eu ainda não sei dizer.

J – Simplesmente o charme italiano.

De repente meu celular começa a tocar

M – alo

M – a sim

M – também estou com saudades

M – bye

M – desculpe não podia deixar de atender

De repente sou jogada contra a parede sentindo a respiração de jane contra o meu ouvido, de repente ela começa a sussurrar no meu ouvido.

J – Sua vagabunda, em um momento estava falando do meu corpo e no outro falando ao telefone com outra pessoa da qual você está com saudades.

M – mas era

J – cale a boca e não brinque comigo, acha que eu não iria perceber que você estava falado com alguém que você vai encontrar mais tarde.

M – sim mas era...

J – já disse pra calar a boca, o que você pretende conseguir mais tarde¿ pretende ser fodida mais tarde não e¿

M – Não porem quero que você saiba que se fosse em outras condições gostaria de ser fodida agora.

J – você gostaria que eu foder você ¿ e isso que você quer dizer¿

M – Sim mais não aqui.

J – onde¿ vamos a um motel agora.

M – não Quero você mais tarde em minha casa as 22h pra ser exata.

J – porque tem que ser tão tarde¿

M – tenho um encontro lembra sou sair para jantar com outra pessoa.

J – sua vagabunda não quero outro tocando em você antes de mim, você está me ouvindo quero ser a única a comer você hoje entendeu.

M – Sim seu desejo será atendido vou mandar o endereço da minha casa para você, te vejo as 22h detetive só espero que não me deixe esperando.

J – Não vou e você vai se arrepender de todas as besteiras que você está falando. Estou aguardando seu endereço.

E com isso vi jane sair do necrotério, Meu Deus o que foi isso acabei de marca uma transa com uma mulher que mal conheço, começamos o dia brigando e vamos terminar na cama , não posso acreditar o que deu em mim até 48 horas atrás nunca tinha beijado uma mulher e de repente estou indo pra cama com uma, o que ela está fazendo comigo o pior e que estou molhada e ela nem me beijou meu tensão foi à loucura quando ela me chamou de vagabunda de onde veio aquilo eu vou ser literalmente fodida, e com isso arrumo minhas coisas e saio pois tenho um encontro as 19 h.


	5. O acordo!

sPov Jane

Caralho que foi que eu fiz simplesmente chamei a legista chefe de vagabunda, de onde veio isso sei que ela nunca mais vai olhar na minha cara.

Saio do DP e vou para o meu apartamento imaginando o que pode acontecer hoje à noite, Essa mulher meche com todos os meus sentidos, nunca me deixei envolver desse jeito depois da... Merda, merda, merda como vou explicar as coisas pra ela, ela nunca mais vai querer me ver merda Jane Rizzoli você literalmente e uma imbecil.

Agora o que ninguém iria imaginar era que nossa legista toda feminina, em suas roupas e sapatos de grife seria lesbica, pois só uma lesbica se entregaria de tal forma pra outra mulher(risos). Merda o que vou fazer agora tenho que relaxar ela não vai mandar seu endereço e hoje a noite nada vai acontecer pelo menos pra mim, porra ela deve estar em seu encontro com alguma lesbica rica rindo da minha cara nesse momento, vagabunda! vadia!, porra de onde veio isso porque toda vez que imagino alguém tocando nela tenho essa explosão não consigo me controlar ela não me pertence nem a conheço, porque a nova legista tinha que ser incrivelmente sex e misteriosa isso e uma combinação fatal, vou dormir e a melhor coisa que faço, preciso esfriar minha mente para conseguir sair dessa situação.

J - Jo pare de latir.

Só esse cachorro para me acordar uma hora dessas, olho ao redor e não vejo o motivo de tantos latidos, levanto e vou até a geladeira já que estou acordada preciso de outra cerveja e vejo meu celular em cima do balcão da cozinha e está vibrando com certeza isso chamou a atenção de go pegou o telefone e volto para o sofá, quem será a essa hora abro e vejo que e apenas 21:30 e a uma mensagem leio a mensagem e vejo que e o endereço, merda, merda, merda de novo merda pelo endereço só pode ser Maura pois não conheço ninguém que more na área mais cara de Boston.

O que eu vou fazer agora? Merda se eu não for ela vai achar que sou covarde e como vou continuar a trabalhar com ela se eu for ela vai querer me matar e nunca mais trabalhar comigo, o que vou fazer agora.

Tomo um banho e vou para o carro preciso conversar com ela as coisas não podem acontecer dessa forma 1° porque trabalhamos juntas 2° porque eu não sou lesbica 3° porque ela me tira do sério, sim isso são bons motivos para não levarmos isso a frente a única coisa que não quero e ter que explicar minha vida para uma estranha. Estaciono em frente ao endereço que ela me mandou, vou até a porta e bato, demora algum tempo mais enfim a porta se abre revelando uma Maura incrivelmente bela em um vestido tomara com apenas uma alça branco merda posso ver que ela não está usando sutiã pois os bicos dos seios estão praticamente amostra, não me controlo e antes dela falar qualquer coisa perco os sentidos e a agarro em um beijo vibrante e com tanta luxuria preciso sentir essa mulher lábios com sabor de baunilha adoro baunilha, quando dou por mim estou arrastando Maura para dentro de casa sem quebrar o beijo, de repente percebo alguém arranhando a garganta atrás de mim, abro os olhos e vejo outra mulher nos olhando.

C - Vejo Maura que você tem uma convidada por isso estava tentando me mandar embora.

J - Acho que sim, acredito que está na hora de você ir pois a pessoa que maura estava esperando acaba de chegar obrigado por lhe fazer companhia mas você não e mais necessária.

C - Vejo o seu ponto minha jovem, mas acredito que você não está entendendo a real situação aqui, acredito que você esteja me confundindindo com alguma amante de maura.

M - por favor parem vocês duas, jane está e minha mãe Constance isles e mãe essa e a detetive Jane rizzoli.

Merda como posso ser tão estupida em ofender a mãe.

J - Me desculpe senhora realmente você estava certa acho que confundi as coisas.

C - Não e necessário desculpas, só acho que maura deveria ter me contado antes sobre suas novas preferencias, não que isso me incomode mas e sempre bom está preparada para certas surpresas, venha sente-se comigo e me diga sobre você.

J - Eu realmente tenho que ir, não quero atrapalhar a reunião de família.

C - Jane não vá agora, nesse caso que deve sair sou eu vejo que acabei interrompendo os planos que vocês tem pra hoje à noite, só peço que espere um segundo para que eu possa trocar umas palavras com minha filha.

J - claro

As duas saem para a sala e logico vou atrás preciso saber o que elas conversão.

C - porque você não me contou que estava namorando uma mulher, o que achou que eu iria de recriminar por isso? Não sou hipócrita e sei que as coisas hoje em dia são diferentes.

M - Mãe não e isso que você pensa

C- Então me explique o que acabei de ver primeiro deixe eu refrescar sua memória, sua campainha tocou você atendeu e sua casa foi invadida por uma mulher que literalmente estava devorando você, perdi algo?

M - Não, eu tinha marcado um encontro com ela e não esperava que você ainda estivesse em minha casa para conversar sobre nossa relação.

C - Não me diga que você já está terminando com ela, Maura você e incorrigível, cera_2 que você nunca vai conseguir um relacionamento que dure mais que uma semana. Maura você sabe porque vim aqui para conversar com você, preciso dar uma resposta a Garret e você sabe qual será, não posso ver meu nome acabar por conta de sua inabilidade social, agora preciso ir não vou mais perturba-la. Converso com você em breve.

M - Não posso aceitar isso, não vou me casar apenas porque a sociedade está cobrando a família isles.

C - Sim você vai, você e uma mulher que já passou dos 30 anos e ainda e solteira isso e inaceitável em nosso meio, os arranjos serão feitos e em breve você cera_2 a esposa de Garret, e esse assunto acaba aqui.

M - Mae não posso me casar com Garret

C - Porque?

M - Estou apaixonada pela jane, só não contei porque estava com medo da sua reação.

C - Maura nunca rejeitaria você só porque você descobriu que gosta de mulheres, você e minha filha e a única coisa que quero e que você seja feliz, seu pai vai ficar chocado mais vai superar logico que ele vai querer conversar com sua namorada e saber quais são suas intenções com você.

M - claro

C - Maura só espero que isso seja verdade e você não esteja mentindo para nos pois se isso acontecer você estará casada em menos de 3 meses você me entendeu.

M - Sim

C - Agora vamos não e elegante deixar um convidado esperando sozinho.

Vou para a sala e sento no sofá merda o que foi tudo isso;

C - Jane desculpe pela demora tinha um assunto inacabado para tratar com Maura, foi um prazer conhecê-la mais agora preciso sair espera que possamos conversar muito em breve.

J - hum... claro

C - Maura e Jane preciso ir, espero que se divirtam(risos)

M - Vou acompanha-la até a porta

J - Adeus

O que está acontecendo aqui por que maura não disse a verdade sobre nós, ela vai era que me explicar direitinho o que aconteceu aqui essa noite e principalmente quem e esse Garret.

Do nada Maura entra correndo e sobe as escadas, subo atrás dela e a encontro revirando uma gaveta e engolindo um comprimido ela está estranha toda vermelha e ofegante.

M - precisamos conversar

J - também acho mas primeiro você vai me explicar o que está acontecendo agora.

M - Meu sistema imunológico está passando por algumas reações químicas e apresentando exantema e depressão respiratório porque eu apresentei alguns fatos irreais.

J - espera ai você está assim porque não pode mentir?

M - sim

Risos muitos risos depois.

M - Acha isso engraçado detetive?

J- claro isso e inacreditável conheço pessoas que preferem falar a verdade do que mentir isso e caráter mas uma pessoa que não pode mentir incrível.

M - Jane precisamos conversar, preciso de sua ajuda.

J - estou ouvindo, mas primeiro preciso de uma bebida o que você tem?

M - a vinho e acho que uma garrafa de whisky que gado para quando meu pai me visita.

J - vamos nos sentar e conversar acredito que algumas coisas aqui precisam ser esclarecidas.

Na volta para a sala percebo que maura está tremendo, parece nervosa com certeza foi aquela conversa com sua mãe preciso perguntar sobre isso.

Na sala sentamos no sofá e Maura com uma garrafa de vinho e dois cálices cheio isso e uma visão extremamente sex.

J - então o que você quer conversar?

M- Primeiro quero pedir desculpas, minha mãe não deveria estar aqui quando você chegou e eu deveria ter avisado para não vir apenas calculei o tempo erradamente. Agora quero saber o quanto você ouviu de nossa conversa pois sei que você estava espionando?

J - não muito na verdade gostaria de saber quem e esse Garret?

M - A sim, Garret Fairfield homem multimilionário nascido em uma família extremamente importante em todo mundo, traduzindo melhor ele e um homem egoísta e insensível com quem namorei anos atrás e nosso namoro não foi a frente porque ele me queria apenas para der um treli ao seu lado e não uma companheira as condições para que eu casasse com ele eram simples eu tinha que abrir mão dos meus sonhos.

J - Uau, Nossa por isso você não casou com o senhor astro de hollywod(risos)

M- acha isso engraçado detetive você abriria mão de ser detetive por um amor, você conseguiria ser apenas um treli ao lado de um homem que só pensa em suas próprias necessidades.

J - não. Se ele e tudo isso porque sua mãe insiste em casa-la com ele.

M - porque para minha família tudo o que importa e o nome e o que vem com ele por isso ela que me obrigar a casar com Garret para que o poderoso nome dos isles não se perca.

J - Nos não vivemos mais na idade média você sabia disso, ela não pode simplesmente chegar aqui e obrigar você a casar você não e mais uma criança maura se você não quer casar com ele diga a ela.

M - As coisas não são tão simples assim e eu não posso simplesmente afrontar minha família assim por isso preciso de você, preciso que você finja ser minha namorada por algum tempo até que minha mãe esqueça essa ideia louca.

J - Não, agora você e que está louca, não vou fazer isso essa história toda e problema seu e eu não tenho nada a ver com isso.

M - Jane por favor preciso de sua ajuda, não sabia o que falar com ela a única coisa que veio a minha mente foi você disse a ela que estava apaixonada por você me desculpa não queria envolver você nisso só não estava pensando racionalmente na hora.

Merda porque ela está chorando não aguento vê-la chorando porque essa idiota meche tanto comigo.

J - o que vou ganhar com isso e não estou dizendo que vou fazer isso.

M - quanto você que para fingir ser minha namorada por um tempo?

J- não quero seu dinheiro o que você acha que eu sou.

M - me desculpe e que todas as pessoas que se aproximam de mim querem apenas duas coisas, a sim já entendi o que você quer.

J - como assim você já sabe o que quero

M- você me quer para o coito.

J - a merda não diga coito, isso e constrangedor.

M - a sim sexo, favores sexuais assim soa melhor?

J - Não era isso que eu tinha em mente mas você acaba de me dar uma boa ideia, sim aceito sua proposta em troca de todo sexo que conseguir com você mas com uma condição, cera_2 sempre do jeito que eu quero e você não poderá questionar e nem recusar nada que eu peça e tudo isso ficara entre nos duas ninguém poderá saber o que acontece entre 4 paredes.

M - aceito

J - então acredito que temos um acordo.

M - sim namorada.

J - como vamos fazer isso, digo estamos namorando apenas para os seus pais ou para todos, temos que ir ao parque e sentarmos embaixo de uma arvore de mãos dadas? preciso saber o que você quer que eu faça.

M - acho que a princípio só para os meus pais e alguns amigos em comum, percebi que você e bem próxima dos detetives Korsak e frost, acho que seria legal fazê-los parte disso até porque se conheço minha mãe ela vai nos investigar para ter certeza que não e uma farsa, jane precisamos ser muito convincentes.

J - Quanto a mim, você não precisa se preocupar não sei você mas eu posso mentir(risos) falando sério vamos ter que namorar por quanto tempo?

M - acredito que um mês cera_2 o suficiente para convencermos meus pais do nosso relacionamento. Quanto aos favores sexuais você tem algo em mente?

J - ainda não, tenho muito em que pensar essa noite, assim que pensar em como as coisas podem acontecer falo com você, agora vou pra casa nos vemos amanhã no trabalho.

M - porque você não fica, até porque minha mãe está imaginando que vamos dormi juntas, se você sair e alguém estiver nos observando ela irá descobrir.

J - Mulher você e paranoica sabia.

M - não sou paranoica, sou precavida a única coisa que eu não quero e perder minha família novamente por conta de seus ideais.

J - está bem vou dormi no quarto de hospedes, preciso de uma escova de dentes, você acha que isso vai se tornar uma rotina, eu dormi aqui?

M - seria interessante se você ficasse algumas noites, só para dar mais veracidade ao nosso relacionamento.

J - onde fica o meu quarto?

M - em cima segunda porta a esquerda, no banheiro existem alguns itens para sua higiene pessoal.

J - obrigado e até amanhã.

M - até jane.

Subo as escadas e vou em direção ao quarto que maura me indicou, entro no quarto, tudo tão organizado bem o jeito dela entro no banheiro e vejo um armário abro e encontro toalhas, sabonetes, escovas e pasta de dentes.

Entro no chuveiro, tudo o que eu queria uma banho quente e relaxante, preciso analisar tudo o que aconteceu hoje à noite, que loucura como vou conseguir namorar a maura nem sei como se namora uma mulher comum imagina namorar a der. maura isles a legista chefe do estado, o merda estou ferrada, nao vou conseguir fazer isso.

Agora ela realmente deve esta afim de transar comigo porque do contrário ela não teria dado a ideia de me pagar com sexo, eu sabia e uma vadia deve ser o tipo de mulher que está acostumada a pagar seus favores com o corpo, não deve ser diferente das prostitutas que estou acostumada, só preciso que ela entenda em que condições cera_2 o sexo entre nós, só sei que se ela não desistir do nosso acordo terei satisfação em aproveitar todas as oportunidade que tenho para transar de graça, não e todos os dias que se tem essa oportunidade. Termino meu banho e me enrolo uma toalha em volta da cintura e quando entro no quarto e me assusto com a visão da maura em pé olhando pra mim com apenas uma camisola de seda branca, meu deus isso e castigo.

M - achei que você iria precisar de alguns itens confortáveis para dormir.

J - E mesmo desse jeito que você vem me oferecer algo confortável, não preciso do que você veio trazer nunca estive tão confortável.

Vejo os olhos de maura viajando sobre o meu corpo e me lembro que estou apenas de toalha, merda agora não tem como voltar atrás, me aproximo lentamente e sussurro em seu ouvido.

J - está gostando do que está vendo.

M - sim, mas estou curiosa sobre um pelo que vejo grande detalhe que não me contou.

J - você está quebrando nosso acordo, nem começamos e você já está questionando e fazendo perguntas, isso nunca vai funcionar.

M - não falo mais nada se me responder apenas uma pergunta.

J - pergunte

M - o que você e?

J - Nasci hermafrodita ou interesse se preferir, da cintura pra cima sou mulher e da cintura pra baixo sou homem, agora acredito que não tenha mais perguntas certo.

M - sim

Volto a sussurrar em seu ouvido.

J - espero que você esteja bem com isso pois se não estiver nosso acordo estar desfeito.

M - ainda temos um acordo.

J - bom, não pretendia fazer nada com você hoje, como também não pretendia revelar minha condição desse jeito, mas já que está feito o que você acha de começar com meus favores.

M - o que você quer que eu faça?

J - me dê a sua mão, primeiro quero que você me sinta.

Levo a mão dela até meu pênis que a esse ponto já está mostrando uma ereção, vejo que ela se assusta a princípio e estame avaliando, solto sua mão e ela começa a me acariciar, que sensação sentindo sua mão subir e descer no meu pênis, a essa altura ja não consigo me controlar, viro-a e a deixo de costas pra mim, nossa ela esta contraindo cada vez mais sua bunda contra me penis rebolando lentamente, começo a acaricia seus seios dando total ateção aos dois, fimes imagino como sera eles em minha boca, preciso toca-los, levo minha mao esquerda por baixo da sua blusa e chego ate seu seio a sensação e ainda melhor, sinto ela se contraindo cada vez mais contra mim, minha mao direita viaja e começa a descer sobre o corpo de maura chegando ate o cos de sua calcinha, enttro em sua calcinha e chego ate seu clitoris que esta duro e pulsante, a esse ponto ela ja esta molhanda e pronta pra mim.

J - vejo que voce esta molhadinha, eu nem comecei, vou comer voce ate que voce implore para parar, voce vai ter dificuldades de andar amanha e a cada vez que voce se sentar vai lembrar de cada posição que meti em voce.

M - sim

J - Sim o que ?

M - sim eu quero que voce me coma sem sentido, quero ter dificuldades para anda amanha, so quero saber se voce e uma mulher de palavras.

J - voce esta duvidando da minha capacidade, esse mes que vamos figir namorar vai ser extremamente cansativo porque pretendo foder voce a qualquer momento que for possivel em casa, na rua e principalmente no trabalho, sinto muito tesão no trabalho e antes eu tinha que ir ate o banheiro e me masturbar para que as coisas não fiquem evidentes demais agora quando isso acontecer vou descer ao necroterio levantar sua saia e fuder sua buceta ate gozar e voce nao pode falar nada e o nosso acordo.

Levo um dedo e entro na buceta dela, nossa apertada e muito molhada do jeito que eu gosto.

M - sem provocaçoes, quero sentir voce dentro de mim, agora!

Telefone tocando...


	6. Apresentações

A partir de agora vou mudar a forma como escrevo, espero que me digam de qual gostam mais.

POv Normal

Telefone tocando...

Jane não podia acreditar que seu telefone estava tocando a uma hora dessas, ela não queria se dar ao trabalho de responder nesse momento não na posição que ela se encontrava no momento. "jane seu telenone esta tocando" jane não se importava a unica coisa que ela queria era continuar com os seus dedos dentro da buceta de maura"jane por favor atenda esse telefone de uma vez, para que possamos nos concentrar" nesse momento Jane tira os dedos de dentro da maura e vai em direção ao celular, maura sorrateiramente sai do quarto e vai para o seu, pensando em que condições as coisas Deveriam ocorrer entre eles e de repente uma questão passou pela sua mente, sera que jane consegue ejacular ou produzir espermatozoides sufientes para a fecundação, Tenho que me certificar disso, maura vai ate o seu garda-roupas e abre uma caixa retirando alguns preservativos e retorna para o quarto de hospedes.

Entrando no quarto maura encontrou Jane sentada na cama olando para o celular que estava em sua mão completamente palida "aconteceu alguma coisa?" , "quem era ao telefone?, espero muito que nã seja o trabalho". Jane não sabia como disser a naura o que estava acontecendo nesse momento ela so sabia que precisava sair da casa de maura o mais rapido possivel, "jane diga algo você esta me assustando" "Maura preciso ir , minha mãe quem estava no telefone e me disse que meu irmão foi baleado, so preciso ir ate o hospital" e com isso jane se levanta e vai ate o banheiro, maura tambem sai do quarto e volta para o seu onde coloca um vestido verde escuro passa pelo espelho e da um jeito em sua aparecia so de imaginar o que essa noite poderia ser a fez molhada novamente ela se repreendeu essa não era o momento de ter esse tipo de pensamento, sai do seu quarto e foi em direção a sala de estar para aguarda jane a unica coisa que ela sabia era que nao deveria deixar jane sozinha nesse momento. Jane aparece na sala e se depara com maura " onde você esta indo Maura", jane não podia deixar de adimirar a beleza de maura " estou indo com você, não vou permitir que você vá sozinha" " NÃO estou saindo agora e sem você Maura, isso não e um assunto para você" "sim eu vou primeiro porque nunca iria deixar minha namorada sozinha em um momento como esse e sinceramente e notavel que você não tem condições de dirigir" Jane tinha que adimitir ela maura tinha um ponto ela não tinha condições de dirigir nem ate a esquina, jane não podia acredita que frank tinha sido baleado, ela sabia que não iria suportar se seu irmão não resistir ela so não sabia o que seria pior a dor de perder um irmão ou a dor de perder uma mãe pois com certeza Angela nunca mais iria fala com ela enquanto jane vivese. "vamos, mas você não abre a boca minha mãe deve estar maluca com tudo que esta acontecendo" e assim eles sairam de casa e foram para o hospital onde frank tinha dado entrada.

A viagen ate o hospital correu em total silêncio nenhuma das mulheres queria ser o primeiro a romper o silêncio, meia hora depois as duas mulheres entran no hospital, jane vai direto a recepção com maura logo atras dela" senhora por favor onde quero saber sobre o policial que deu entrada aqui essa noite seu nome e Frank Rizzoli?" " Você quem e?" "detetive Jane rizzoli sua irmã" " sim claro seu irmão encontra-se na sala de trauma onde não são permitido familiares, mas sua familia esta na sala de espera 2 no fim do corredor" "obrigado". Jane e Maura seguem as instruçoes da atendente e vao em direção a sala de espera, entrando maura observa que as unicas pessoas na sala são uma mulher com aproximadamente seu 50 e poucos e um rapaz muito parecido com jane so que mais novo automaticamente maura julga que essa e a familia de jane, de repente maura se assusta com a subita explosão da mãe de jane que avança sobre a filha chorando e a acusando que a culpa por isso esta acontecendo era toda de jane, Jane ja imaginava que isso iria acontecer toda vez que um de seus imão se machucavam sua mãe a culpava por não ter tomado conta de seus irmãos direito e depois que frank decidiu entrar para a policia sua mãe a culpava ainda mais pois ela julgava que fank avia entrado para a policia por causa de sua imã mais velha a qual ele tinha como idolo. "MA, fique calma e me diga como frank esta? Tommy" pela primeira vez tommy abre a boca "Jane, frank esta no trauma ele foi baleado no abdomem e perdeu muito sangue, ele esta aguardando a cirurgia, so que todos os centros cirurgicos estão ocupados houve um acidente na rodovia antes dele chegar aqui e alguns feridos chegaram direto para cirurgia" e eles não podem envialo para outro Hospital?" jane não acredita no que esta ouvindo, a possibilidade de perder seu irmão e muito grande jane volta para a recepção e começa a gritar com todos que cruzam a sua frente, maura fica chocada com tudo que ouviu e toma uma decisão sai da sala e vai para o lado de fora do hospital onde liga para um antigo amigo de faculdade que hoje e chefe da cirurgia de um outro hospital não muito longe dali, conseguindo uma resposta positiva maura retorna para a sala de espera onde jane esta aos prantos abraçada a sua mãe "jane posso falar com você por um instante?" " sim claro" "jane tem uma ambulância a caminho para buscar seu irmão, vão leva-lo ao hospital são francisco onde ja tem uma equipe aguardando para opera-lo, preciso que sua mãe autorize a remoção dele, tudo sera muito rapido" o Deus MAura como isso e possivel?" "Jane não pense nisso agora, não temos tempo sua mãe precisa assinar a autorização para remove-lo agora em menos de 10 minutos a ambulância estara aqui agora vamos" Eles retornan para a sala onde sua mãe esta e explica a situação a ela as duas saem correndo em direção a recepção onde ate poucos minutos jane estava fazendo um escandalo e pedem os papeis necessarios para a remoção angela assina tudo e volta para a sala de espera onde encontra maura conversando com o medico que esta acompanhando frank e percebe que esta mulher que veio acompanhando jane esta solicitando algumas informações sobre frank em alguns termos que ela não entende de repente a equipe da ambulância invade a sala de espera e vai direto ao encontro de maura, jane observa o homem que vai que fala com maura e o outro medico que sai da sala levando os dois onde esta frank ante de sair Maura Vai a te jane e explica que eles ja estao tirando frank e colocando na ambulância e que o medico que veio para remove-lo precisa apenas assinar alguns documentos e que jane e sua familia ja poderiam ir para o outro hospital e que não ha mais necessidades deles permanecerem ali, jane concorda e e vai conversar com sua mae para explicar as coisas, Ngela e tommy saem e vao para o hospital para aguardar frank, jane decide ficar ate poque ela e maura dividiram o carro e jane não iria deixar maura pegar um taxi a uma horas dessa da madrugada, jane decide esperar por maura do lado de fora do hospital alguns minutos depois Maura sai do hospital acompanhada pelo homem medico que chegou junto com a ambulância, Jane percebe que o medico esta com a mão bobre os ombros de maura, Maura se assusta quando jane chama por ela e se despede do homem que entra na ambulância e sai em disparada com frank.

"Quem era aquele?" "aqule era o medico que vai operar seu irmão e um amigo da epoca da faculdade ele e o chefe da cirurgia do sao francisco""sim vejo, um amigo parecia mais um antigo namorado" Jane vamos, ou você nao quer acompanhar a cirurgia do seu irmão". Elas se dirigiram ao carro e foram em dieção ao hospital, Maura não conseguia entender a reação de jane, será jane com ciume? isso não poderia ser verdade, não havia motivos para isso, primeiros eles nem tinham um relacionamento real, pelo menos não um que envolvese sentimentos, Maura ja havia percebido que jane era uma mulher extremamente dominadora e ate rude quando queria algo, mas ela sabia que não poderia questionar isso, na verdade ela so lembrou que ela não poderia questionar nada esse era o acordo e Maura estava disposta a cumprir, ela so esperava que jane não a expor em cituações comprometedoras, " Maura chegamos" nesse momento maura percebe que elas estão no estacionamento do hospital.

A entrar no hospital as duas são recebidas por uma enfermeira "dr. maura isles?" "sim sou eu" "favor me siga" e com isso as duas mulheres seguiram a enfermeira que as levou a sala de espera onde angela e tommy ja estavam, jane apenas percebeu que esta sala era luxuosa demais para um hospital mas decidiu ficar calada este não era o momento de questionar os luxos de uma sala de espera. "dr. maura, o dr. keller me pediu para informar que se tudo correr bem a cirurgia deve acabar em torno de 1hora, pediu tambem para acomoda-la nesta sala de espera assim que a cirurgia terminar ele vira ao seu encontro" . Com isso Maura asentiu com a cabeça e agradeceu a enfermeira que saiu e logo estavam apenas os 4 na sala de espera, maura estava se sentindo desconfortavel pois todos estavam olhando pra ela, maura so percebeu que tinha que sair dessa cituação e rapido "vou ate o retaurante alguem deseja algo para comer ou beber?" tommy foi o primeiro a se manifestar e disse que gostaria de algo para comer mas maura o informou que não poderia comer nada na sala de espera e resolvel convidalos todos para o restaurante, com isso ela saiu da sala com tommy logo ao seu lado"jane espere" "o que foi ma?" "jane quem e esta mulher? " "ma esta e a dr. maura isles ela e a nova legista do bp" "e o que ela esta fazendo aqui posso saber?" "Ma estavamos juntas quando você me chamou e contou sobre frank, temos que agradece-la pois, se nao fosse por ela frank nao estaria sendo opérado agora, agora vamos eu preciso de um café" e com isso as duas mulheres sairam da sala e foram em direção ao restaurante do hospital onde encontraram maura e tommy sentados em uma mesa e conversando alegremente, angela e jane se aproximam da mesa e sentam, jane automaticamente pergunta "vocês ja fizeram seus pedidos?" "a sim eu pedi cha e tommy pediu café e voc~es o que vão pedir?" Maura ameaçou levantar da mesa para fazer os outros pedidos ate que sentiu a mão de jane em seu braço pedindo para ela se sentar e assim jane levantou e foi ate o atendente que estava terminando de preparar os primeiros pedidos. um silencio se instalou sobre a mesa ate que angela resolvel falar "acho que ainda não fomos apresentadas sou angela rizzoli mãe de tres criaturas que so me dão problemas, jane, frank e tommy" Maura estendeu a mão em direção a angela com um sorriso no rosto "eu sou a dr. maura isles e trabalho com sou a nova lesgista do bp de boston" "sei que é indiscreto perguntar mas, porque você esta aqui maura?" " Peço desculpas se estou me entromentendo nos assuntos de sua família, eu esta com jane nã hora que voc~e ligou para informar o que estava acontecendo e simplismente não tive coragem de deixar jane sozinha em um estado tão atordoado" " maura você não esta se entrometendo, fico grata por você esta aqui pois, graças a você meu frank esta sendo operado nesse momento so tenho a agradecer" "angela não tem que me agradecer, não fiz nada de estraordinario apenas pedi um favor a um velho amigo da faculdade", nesse momento jane retorna a mesa com todos os pedidos, isso a tempo de ouvir suaq mae ainda falando com maura " maura, voce me deixou um pouco curiosa o que voc~e e jane estavam fazendo a uma hora dessa?" jane entrou em desespero merda maura não pode mentir...


	7. mal entendido

_**Peço desculpas pela demora em atualizar esta historia, estou tendo alguns problemas particulares... Espero que aproveitem e comentem.**_

_**Pov normal**_

Merda Maura não pode mentir...

M - Nos estavamos.

J - calada maura, sinceramente Ma, voc~e não pode sair por ai interrogando as pessoas, maura e eu estavamos conversando sobre um caso, não e Maura?

Maura apenas balança a cabeça afirmativamente, jane percebe que maura começa a se contrair na cadeira, de repente maura se levanta pedindo licença e sai em direção ao banheiro.

J - deve ser algo que ela comeu.

A - haham.

Algum tempo depois todos estavam de volta a sala de espera aguardando por noticias de frank, jane estava anciosa para saber noticias ja fazia 1 hora que frank estava na sala de cirurgia quando as portas da sala de espera se abrem apresentando o dr. keller muito sorridente que vai direto ao encontro de Maura.

M - como foi a cirurgia?

K - Um sucesso minha querida, não poderia ser diferente.

M - Claro,

De repente maura esculta alguem tossindo atras e lembra que não esta sozinha na sala.

M - A Keller esta e a familia do paciente, sua mãe e irmãos.

Keller apenas acenou com a cabeça para todos e voltou sua atenção para Maura.

J - quando vamos ver o frank doutor?

Todos no ambiente sentiram a ostilidade na voz de jane, Angela apenas observava com atenção a interação dos tres na sala.

K - a sim nesse momento uma enfermeira esta preparando o paciente para removelo para o quarto, quando ele estiver pronto vocês seram avisados e poderam visita-lo.

A - obrigado doutor.

K - vocês não tem que me agradecer, mas sim maura que conseguiu me tirar da cama a tempo para recebe-lo. a proposito mauraposso falar com você em particular?

M - sim claro.

Maura deu um olhar a jane tentando dizer que ela não iria demorar e com isso saiu da sala com keller, jane não estava acreditando no que estava vendo ate algumas horas atras maura estava quase transando com ela e nesse momento ela estava toda oferecida para este tal dr. keller quem foi esse imbecil na vida de maura, no minimo ela me deve respeito, apesar de tudo sou sua namorada merda.

enquanto isso do lado de fora.

K - Maura quem e esse frank ?

M - ele e irmão da Jane, detetive jane rizzoli trabalhamos juntas no BP de boston porque?

k- Nada apenas pensei que você e o paciente estavam em algum relacionamento, fico feliz que não ha nada rolando assim posso apenas chama-la pra sair.

maura logo percebeu as intençoes de keller e decidiu cortar as coisas pela raiz.

M - não tenho nada com frank, estou envolvida com jane.

Keller não podia acreditar estava de queixo caido, quem diria que maura isles estaria envolvida com uma mulher, sua antiga paixão na epoca da faculdade.

K agora vejo, porque ela estava sendo sarcastica na sala, se e assim maura como vão ficar as custa desta operação?

M - como eu disse antes tudo ficara por conta da fundação frank entrará na cota de caridade, acredito que terminamos por agora e obrigado keller.

Com isso maura volta para a sala de espera deixando keller atordoado com todas as novas informaçoes sobre ela, entrando na sala ela percebe que esta vazia e presume que todos estão no quarto com frank, ela decide apenas por esperar. alguns minutos depois os tres entram pela sala.

M - como ele esta?

A - dormindo, mas bem agora vamos todos pra casa precisamos descansar amanha eu volto para passar o dia com ele o dr. keller informou que ele deve ter alta em 2 dias não ha necessidade dele permanecer mais que isso aqui ja que a bala não atingiu nenhum orgão importante.

M - fico feliz angela que ele esteja bem, realmente precisamos descansar um pouco, jane você vai para minha casa ou para sua?

Maura apenas percebeu que todos estavam esperando uma resposta de jane com grande curiosidade.

J - vou para a sua casa pegar meu carro, ja que estamos aqui no seu.

e com isso todos saem em direção ao estacionamento se despendem e entram nos carros, maura começa a dirigir e sai em direção a sua casa nenhuma das duas se atreve a quebrar o silencio que estao dentro do carro ate que.

M - chegamos.

Maura ameaça sair do carro Mas Jane a segura pelo braço.

J - quem e esse dr keller?

M- serio essa pergunta novamente.

J - sim porque ele me parecia bem mas que apenas um amigo de faculdade, estava se jogando em cima de você e ainda aceitou conversar com ele em particular, o que vocês estavam conversando,sera que estavam se perguntando pra casa de quem vocês iriam?

Maura estava perplexa com tudo que estava escultando, sera que ela estava entendendo direito jane estava tendo uma crise de ciumes.

M - Jane você esta com ciumes?

J - claro que não, so quero que você entenda as coisas, você agora e minha namorada e não pode sair por ai flertando com tudo que veste calças você me entendeu.

M - o que você esta insinuando detetive, que eu vivo correndo atras de homens, se for isso você esta muito enganada sobre a minha pessoa.

J - e mesmo maura, eu não acho pois desde que eu conheci você, o seu comportamento diz o contrario, a cada minuto você mostra que é uma vagabunda, como você acha que esse acordo vai dar certo se a todo momento você mostra que é uma piranha, sempre achei que pras mulheres de alta sociedade esse comportamento era permitido apenas dentro de 4 paredes vejo que me enganei.

Paaf, jane so teve tempo de sentir o tapa que maura deu em seu rosto, maura sai do carro em direção a porta da sua casa se atrapalhando com as chaves mas conseguindo entrar o que ela nao conseguiu foi bloquear a entrada de jane em sua casa, jane começa a gritar com maura

J - quem você pensa que e acha que meu rosto e pano de prato pra você ficar limpando a mão, não aguento mais você ficar me dando tapas no rosto, voc~e acha que so porque tem dinheiro tem o direito de fazer isso com ou outros, esta muito enganada.

A essa hora maura ja estava em prantos.

M - Saia da minha casa, agora este acordo acaba aqui voc~e entendeu, não vou aceitar você me tratando com tamanha falta de respeito principalmente porque eu não mereço esse tratamento, agora saia ou eu chamo a policia.

Jane começa a rir

J - serio você vai chamar a policia, não precisa ela ja esta aqui, estou saindo quem não quer ficar mais na sua presença sou eu.

E com isso jane sai em direção ao seu carro, o que as duas mulheres não entendiam era como as coisas chegaram nesse ponto, elas decidiram apenas se iguinorar o maximo possivel, a unica certeza que elas tem e que precisavam dormir pois o dia seria longo.

Na manha seguinte.

Maura entra no necroterio e começa a fazer a parte burocratica de seu trabalho agradecendo por ter uma manha tranquila pois ainda esta cansada dos acontecimentos da noite anterior, na hora do almocoela resolve conhecer um pequeno restaurante que tinha avistado no caminho mais cedo para o trabalho, provando que mesmo pequeno era uma ambiente de bom gosto e assim seu dia passou calmo e tranquilo no fim do dia maura volta pra casa tudo o que ela precisa e de um banho relaxante, uma taça de vinho e sua cama confortavel,

na manha seguinte

Jane estava tão agradecida que o dia anterior foi calmo e eles não pegaram nenhum caso novo dando tempo para atualizar a parte burocratica, ela tambem teve que se conter para não ir ao necroterio pedir desculpas as maura, jane sabia que tinha passado dos limites com ela na noite anterior, mas não iria dar o braço a torçer e ser a primeira a pedir desculpas, enquanto jane estava perdida em seus pensamentos seu telefone começa a tocar era uam chamada para cena do crime.

Chegando a cena do crime ela encontra apenas os policiais no local terminando de isolar a area jane, frost e korsak começam com a investigação da vitima estão apenas aguardando a legista para ajuda-los. Quando a pericia chega jane não consegue entender porque Maura mandaria um de seus do restante do dia se passou os detetives lidaram apenas com os assistententes da legista e em momento algum maura foi vista logico que ela mesmo realizou a autopsia ela nao iria deixar isso para os assistentes ela so não queria ter que lidar com jane.

N manha seguinte

Jane estava sentada em sua mesa apenas terminando alguns papeis do caso de ontem quando angela entra na divisão e pergunta se jane teria tempo para um cafe pois ela precisava conversar com sua filha elas sairam e foram em direçao ao cafe do bp onde geralmente na parte da manha e vazio encontraram uma mesa e sentaram.

J - o que foi ma aconteceu algo com frank?

A - nao, Jane frank esta bem, na verdade muito bem estou indo mais tarde para pegalo no hospital ele vai receber alta hoje.

J - graças a Deus ma, so ainda nao entendo porque de todo esse misterio

A - jane voce nao tem nada para me contar?

J - não ma, pare de rodeios e diga logo o que esta acontecendo.

A - esta bem, porque não me disse que estava namorando maura me fez passar por ridicula diante do dr. keller.

J - ham... como assim, como você sabe que eu estou namorando e o que esse medico tem haver com a historia.

A - Ontem ele veio fazer uma visita para seu irmão e começamos a conversar, perguntei porque ele havia ajudado seu irmão e ele me disse que foi um pedido de maura então perguntei se eles estavam em um relacionamento e ele me disse que você estava namorando maura, que ela havia contado e rejeitado suas investidas, quando eles foram conversar em particular, me disse tambem que maura havia cuidado de todos os custos da cirurgia e da permanencia de frank na quele hospital então jane o que a senhorita tem a me dizer sobre sua namorada porque tive que saber isso da boca de um estranho.

Jane estava com a boca aberta ela não podia acreditar no quanto ela foi injusta com maura e no quanto ela realmente merecia a bofetada que tomou.

J - Ma fui tão injusta com a Maura eu a ofendi injustamente achei que ela estava saindo com aquele medico.

A - jane como você pode fazer uma besteira dessa, ela não deu nenhuma oportunidade ao dr. sem contar que temos que reembolsar ela por ter pago a conta do hospital, ela foi uma mulher nobre e apenas nos ajudou no momento muito importante, voce ainda nao me respondeu porque nao me contou que estava namorando.

J - Não contei porque era novo estavamos nos conhecendo na noite em que frank foi baleado.

A - eu sabia (risos)

J - sabia o que ma?

A - sabia que vocês estavam fazendo algo juntas e não era falar principalmente sobre uma caso, me conte todos os detalhes, vocês chegaram ao ponto onde ela sabe da sua condição.

J - serio ma. não estou contando nada e sim ela sabe da minha condição,

A - e ela aceitou bem, quero dizer como foi

J sim ma ela aceitou muito bem por sinal

Nesse momento jane se pegou lembrado da noite em que maura descobriu seu penis de repente jane sente um tapa em seu braço

A - pare de pensar esse tipo de coisa na presença de sua mae mocinha,

J - eu nao estava pensando em nada ma

A - estava sim estava com uma cara de boba devia esta lembrando as safadezas que vocês fizeram nao foi

J - logico que não ma,

A - Jane quando voc~e vai apresenta-la oficialmente a familia

J - acho que nunca ela esta me evitando não a vejo a quase tres dias ela me expulsou de sua casa quando eu comecei a acusa-la de esta dando mole para o keller achei que ela fosse uma vagabunda ma

A - Jane clementine rizzoli espero muito que você não tenha chamado maura de vagabundo, nao foi isso que eu te ensinei jane você nao pode comparar um relacionameto hoje vai sar igual ao que você teve no ensino medio, voc~e e adulta agora , você tem que concertar isso.

J - eu sei ma, so não sei como concertar as coisas.

A - Jane peça desculpas e se mesmo assim ela ainda não falar com você convidea para o jantar da familia no domingo diga que e um jantar de agradecimento e que frank quer conhece-la

J - boa ideia ma vou falar com ela hoje a noite, agora tenho que ir preciso terminar alguns papeis.

A - claro tambem tenho que ir vou buscar seu irmão e jane não seja um idiota, maura não e samantha.

Jane saiu do cafe e foi para sua mesa, jane começou a pensar em como conversar com maura ela aceitou que cometeu um grande erro e que tinha que corrigir isso, ela tambem percebeu que não poderia tratar maura como as outras mulheres que haviam passado pela sua cama, maura teve um gesto por sua familia e não merecia ser tratada como uma vagabunda e sim como uma amiga pois jane sabia que todas as possibilidades de um relacionamento nao existiam mais.

O fim do dia chegou e jane foi para seu apartamento apenas para tomar banho e dar tempo para que maura chegue em casa,as 20h jane sai em direção a casa de maura, jane sabia que precisava de coragem para esta conversa so esperava que nao guanhace outro tapa, meia hora depois ela chegou a porta de maura e tocou a campainha, pouco tempo depois a porta se abre revelando simplismente constance isles.

C - boa noite Jane. entre estavmos falando sobre você

A merda ...


End file.
